Waking Up in Vegas
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue: Waking Up in Vegas

**Waking Up in Vegas**

Niley Au Fic

A short Multishot

_Miley wasn't sure of many things... In fact, in that moment as the blinding sight of sunlight woke her up that early morning, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and allow her throbbing headache to cease. But in the matter of seconds she knew three things were true. One: She had not a single recollection of the night before. Two: She woke up in a hotel room that was positively not hers. and Three: The platinum band around her finger was definitely not on their the night before. She could guaranteed it._

**Waking Up in Vegas  
The Prologue**

The throbbing pain in her head was unbearable, shuffling her weight onto her side, her eyes squinted open as the direct ray of sunlight shone through the window. Blinking away the sleep from her tired eyes, she let out a groan as the pounding sound of her temple pushed her over the edge. Slowly sitting up taking in her surrounding of the unfamiliar room, she wasn't sure was more shocking. The fact that she had no recollection of the previous night or the fact that she found herself in a hotel room that was definitely not hers.

And just went she thought that the morning could have not gotten any better, her eyes darted down to the new piece of jewelry adorning her ring finger. A simple platinum band wrapped around her slender finger, with a large bauble diamond that shimmered against the sunlight.

And then she heard it.

The loud groan of a man's voice. Swiveling her head to her right her eyes landed onto the bundle of moving covers settled beside her.

Brown curl peek out from underneath the cover before it was whipped violently off his body as he darted out of her bed, rushing over to the bathroom where she could hear the sound of him emptying the content of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Still shocked in the aftermath of sighting her obvious husband bare behind.

I guess that's what she gets, for waking up in Vegas.

* * *

A/N: I know I have a million stories left unfinished, but I couldn't help myself. A shorter multific for my amazing and loyal readers. :) Reviews would really make my day!


	2. Part One: Meeting Her Husband

A/**N: Wow, thanks guys for the amazing reviews! I truly appreciate it. The story is probably purely humor, I'm not even sure where I am really taking the story, but I'm having fun writing it. It's not meant to be long, and I can't even tell you how many parts exactly there will be. But you guys are amazing so I decided to update. :)**

**Dedication: To my first reviewer, hadiy101**

**I had some questions I felt the need to answer:  
-xUrxxMyxxDestinyx- : I had no idea there was even a movie, so I can't even tell you if it will follow the plot or will be different. I was actually listening to the song by Katy Perry. :) Amazing song btw.**

**Chlavisfan4ever: When I started writing the story, I didn't really have a set age, I mean I was pretty vague in general, but I'm still going to be vague in answering, and say that they are in their mid-twenties.**

**But ok, I'm sure you guys are dying to find out who she married. :)**

* * *

**Part One  
Meeting Her Husband  
**  
The sound of the toilet flushing and the shuffling movement of her husband moving through the bathroom turn her attention back to the bathroom door. She could hear the sound of the running water rushing into the sink. Flashes of the previous night came rushing through her head as she rested the front of her head against the palm of her hands.

_The booming sounds of music could be heard from outside the club doors. Bright neon lights lit up the strip, moving bodies lined up the sidewalks. The sound of laughters of her friends catching up with one another as the limo pulled to a stop. One by one, in a row of loosely shimmering dresses they exited the black stretch limousines, laughing as they tittered on their heels and headed towards the VIP entrance. Miley could feel the glaring gaze of envious eyes watching her with detail. The sound of the paparazzi calling her attention, the flickering bright lights as they triggered their camera._

_Slipping pass security, she was escorted into the club with her group of friends, leading her up the stairs into the VIP lounge, where they were seated in a cozy dim lit area. She could see the throng of people pressed up against one another on the dance floor. Her eyes watching the swaying movements of bodies, the glisten of sweat could be seen shining off exposed skin._

_With a round of drinks she raised her glass in cheers as her group of friends threw back a shot, before taking off their separate ways._

_It started off with one, and soon after, she was well on her way. Feeling the rush of blood flowing through her veins. Even in the darkness, flickers of colorful lights and the sound of music she swayed her hips to the beat. She didn't know exactly when he made his way into the club, all she knew was the moment his eyes locked on her swaying hips, she could feel the heat rushing through her body causing her to turn in his direction._

_In a single moment blue met brown and she was taken away into another world._

_Her heart was fluttering with each step he took._

_The distance between them closing, before he stood directly in front of her._

_Time stood still, in the foggy haze of alcohol._

_But even through her scattered mind, her consciences screaming for her to walk away. She was transfixed, it had been so long since she last seen him. So long since he stood merely inches before her, that she could smell the sweet musky scent of his cologne lingering, pulling her in._

_The way the words sounded as they slipped through his cupid bow lips._

_"Do you maybe want to dance?" he spoke._

_Lost for words, whether from shock or the alcohol swimming through her body, she nodded before taking the hand he offered. Pulling her body against his, his arms resting obscenely low on her hips as they swayed to the music. She lost herself._

Miley came back from the flashing memory, just as the familiar set of brown eyes locked with hers as he stood in the doorway. Naked as when he first came into the world. The silence was unsettling, before he could say a single word in shock, she greeted him.

"Don't even say a word, just hand me my cell phone, I'll take care of this."

His lips frowned, before he crossed his arms boldly over his naked chest, brown tousled curls falling against his eyes as he shook them loose, "Not even going to say hi to your husband, Mi?"

Grimacing at the word, she sighed, "Nick... just give me my phone, so I can call my lawyer."

With a stubborn growl, raising his eyebrow he shook his head, "Not until we talk."

Miley threw her hands up in desperation, before she shouted, "There is nothing to talk about Nick, this was a mistake. You and I both know it. There was a reason we didn't work out the first time."

He shook his head, before he padded across the carpet floor sinking down to sit beside her, reaching out to take her hands in his, "Miles, you know this was far from a mistake. I love you, and I know you love me too. Sure the situation isn't my ideal, but we should give ourselves another chance. Everything happens for a reason."

Her eyes bugged out in frustration, before ripping her hands away from his grasp, "Ideal? You mean there is someone out their who would want to get remarried to their ex-husband at their best friend's bachelorette party, two months after a messy divorce!"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before he opened them to see her watching him with careful eyes, before he broke out into a smirk, "Well I did say it wasn't our ideal."

Throwing her hands up, she pushed herself off the bed, wrapping the tangled sheets around her naked body, before glaring her eyes with him. With quick steps, she rushed across the carpet floor and into the hotel bathroom, before slamming the door shut.

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Nick reached down onto the ground, picking up his plaid boxer before slipping his leg through the thin cloth. With a huge smirk plastered on his lips he flopped back down onto the king size bed, before his eyes landed onto the platinum band wrapped around his finger.

Speaking to himself with amusement, "That's what you get for Waking up in Vegas."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter pretty fast, this is my attempt at writing a story with a little more humor. But I mean come on, what's more funny, than getting remarried to your exhusband in Vegas? :) Reviews would be sweet.**


End file.
